


“Are you spying on me now?”

by lovelinny



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelinny/pseuds/lovelinny
Summary: Hope gets a little jealous of Josie and Finch.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	“Are you spying on me now?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little bit since I wrote something and I was missing hosie with the little break we had. I started writing and this came out. I hope you enjoy!

The party at the old mill was in full swing. Students from the Salvatore school and Mystic Falls High getting along in the name of free alcohol and a good time. The party was to celebrate the end of the year, and what a year it had been. Hope stood near the edge of the woods, arms hugging her small frame as she leaned against a tree. She had slowly gotten past what had happened with Landon over the past few months. She had gone back to New Orleans for a few weeks to see her aunts and uncle. They had helped her realize she wasn’t alone, and she was never going to be alone when she still had family and her friends. 

Despite her progress there were times when Hope still felt alone. She watched as her friends partied happily. Kaleb was the main entertainment of course, with Jed by his side. Lizzie and MG were the center of attention on the dance floor, it made Hope smile softly. She was glad her friends were enjoying themselves, but then her eyes landed on Josie and Finch. The smile on her lips faded. The two were snuggled awfully close together, smiling and laughing. Of course seeing Josie happy should have made Hope happy, but something wouldn’t let her be happy for her friend. 

Her eyes kept drifting to the pair, no matter how hard she fought to ignore them and the little ping of hurt in her chest. She hadn’t even noticed when the music changed and Lizzie and MG stopped dancing to catch their breaths and get a drink. 

“Looks like you could use this.” Lizzie handed a red cup over to Hope. “Don’t ask me what it is, but it’s strong.” 

Hope was brought out of her daze and took the cup. “Thanks.” She brought the cup to her lips, trying to act casual so Lizzie wouldn’t know she had been staring at Josie and her new girlfriend, but of course it had been too late. 

“You could go talk to her, you know.” 

“What? No. I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Nice try, Hope. I saw the way you were looking at them.” 

Hope shifted her eyes to the ground. She had been caught and there was no denying it now. 

“Josie will get tired of her eventually.”

“Doesn’t seem like that to me.” Her eyes were back on the couple. 

“Josie is a part of the supernatural world whether she wants to be or not. She’s not going to let Finch in on that world, she’s not the type of girl who could handle that.” Lizzie was almost certain of that from the moment she met Finch. 

Hope just shrugged. Normally, the tribrid would be trying harder to hide her feelings from Lizzie, but she was tired of hiding. Hope watched as Josie took Finch by the hand and led her into the woods. 

“Thanks for the drink, but I’m going to head out.” Hope handed the cup back to Lizzie. 

“Hope…” Lizzie called after the girl but it was no use. 

“Ready for another dance?” MG asked.

Lizzie gave a sad smile in the direction Hope went before turning to MG and nodding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope needed out of there, she needed to clear her head, and the best way she knew how to do that was to wolf out. When she was far enough from the party she stripped off her dress and turned into her wolf self. 

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. Turning had always been one thing that helped her escape. Tonight was no different, as the hair blew around her Hope started to let go. That was until she ran a little too close to the area where Josie and Finch had snuck off too. She hadn’t meant to, but she picked up on their words and knew they were right on the other side of the trees and bushes. 

Hope should have just left, she knew that, but instead she walked closer. Still in wolf form, she quieted her breathing and peeked through the bushes. Josie’s lips were on Finch. Finch’s hands were on Josie. Hope let out a low and angry growl before she could stop herself. 

“What the hell was that?” Finish asked, breaking away from Josie. 

“I’m not sure.” Josie caught a glimpse of the white fur that flashed by and she knew she needed to talk to a certain tribrid later. “Let’s just get back to the party, huh?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after 2 o’clock in the morning, Josie had showered and made her way to the tribrid’s room. She saw a light coming from under the door, she knocked softly. “Can I come in?” 

With a quick flip of her wrist Hope cracked the door, giving the siphon permission to enter. Hope sighed, already knowing what Josie was there. 

“Are you spying on me now?” Josie asked as she took a seat at the bottom of Hope’s bed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“In the woods, with Finch.” 

“I thought I was far enough away from the party. I didn't expect anyone to be out that far.” Hope said with a simple shrug. “Did she see anything?” 

Josie shook her head. “You just scared her a little, but I think that’s what your intention was.” 

“What?” 

“You don’t like her, I knew you didn’t like her the first time I introduced you two.” Josie pointed out. 

“She’s fine, Jo.” Hope sighed. “I just don’t think she’s right for you is all.” 

“Why not? She makes me happy.”

There was that annoying little ping of hurt in hope’s chest again. “She’s not a part of our world Josie. Have you told her what you are?” 

“I don’t have my magic.” Josie reminded the girl.

“Doesn't change anything. Does she know that the Salvatore school is really a magical school, or that your dad used to be a vampire hunter, or that your family is a crazy ass coven of witches that requires you or Lizzie to die in a few years?” The words kept spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “Jo, I…”

“Got it. Good night, Hope.” Josie stood, but she felt Hope grab her arm. 

“You deserve to be happy, I’m glad you are, but you also deserve someone who you can be completely honest with. Someone who knows you, all of you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that sooner.” 

Josie studied Hope’s features for a long minute. What was that supposed to mean? 

Hope shook her head. “I just miss you.” She gave the brunette a small smile. 

The gemini twin blushed softly at her sudden realization of what Hope was saying. She sat back down on Hope’s bed. “Listen, Finch is going to college 600 miles away. She asked me to come with her.” Josie grabbed Hope’s hands when she saw her face fall. “I’m not going.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said and for acting crazy. I just… I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Never.” Josie squeezed Hope’s hand. “Get some sleep.”   
Hope nodded. “Night, Jo.”


End file.
